He's Waiting For Me
by AdminFranceypants
Summary: Takes place a year after the plot. Something about today is a little off.


This was my first attempt at a more erotic fanfiction. Little did I realize how short the erotic part was until I read it over. Oh, well. Rush and David are gorgeous together regardless.

-Admin!Franceypants ᕙ(눈‸눈‶)ᕗ

* * *

It was a year after Rush Sykes had sacrificed himself to finally defeat the tyrant Conqueror. Surprising enough, Athlum along with Celapaleis, Elysion, and everywhere else were doing just fine without their guardian Remnants, for without any left in the world, nobody felt any reason to do wrong. It was the beginning of an era of peace.

David Nassau, however, was not doing as well. It was not so much the loss of every known and unknown Remnant, but the loss of one specific one. The once living, breathing Remnant who called himself Rush Sykes. The witnessing his best friend, his love to be true, had torn him apart inside, but for his people he kept it all inside, only to mark his cheeks with salty streams each night before his eyes could take no more and forced their owner to rest.

One morning, after an especially rough day, the Marquis' eyes slowly cracked open to the morning Sun, only to once again to look out the window to reveal a pale blue sky without the Valeria Heart.

"Mornin' Dave." A specific brunette yawned as he stretched with his usual dorky grin.

"Good morning Rush." David responded as he headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth. As he sloshed water around in his mouth, something seemed to click in his head, resulting in the Marquis doing a spit take aiming right at the mirror. He then jerked his head around to see the one he thought he had lost forever. "Rush!"

"Gah!" The brunette flinched a bit and cleaned his ear with his finger, "Don't shout so early in the morning! Gives me headaches."

"H-How did you-" David tried to muster up words, but the sight of Rush after so long (as well as in his bed) kept him too flabbergasted to finish a single sentence.

"Eh," Rush responded, "it's a long story. I don't feel like talking about it right now." The slightly shorter brunette covered a yawn with his hand and lay back down on the Marquis' bed, "Too lazy. And tired."

David couldn't believe it. It truly was the same, bona fide Rush Sykes. He wanted so badly to run over and hold the other boy in his arms, but didn't in the thought that he would have been laughed at or rejected. Instead, the brunette stood up and looked into the deep green eyes of Athlum's Marquis with his own in a deep grey. "Dave." he said with a knowing look on his face, "Come here." The brunette opened his arms wide, "You know you wanna." The blonde couldn't control his own body as he ran and jumped into the bed, enveloping Rush in a tight tackle hug.

"R-Rush..." David whispered as tears of joy streamed down his tan cheeks, "You have no idea how much I missed you."

"I think I have a slight idea." Rush responded as he could barely breathe from how tight the Marquis of Athlum was holding him. The blonde noticed this and immediately let go. "S-Sorry about that." He said as he looked away with a visible blush. "Don't worry about it Dave." Rush said as he wrapped his arms around David's neck from behind, "I missed you too." The Marquis immediately turned bright red and got up when he felt the other boy's touch. "J-Just what do you think you're doing!?" He shouted as his body started to tremble.

"Dave." Rush said in a calming tone, "Calm down..."

"How could you possibly say something like that!?" David shouted as he turned around, revealing his bright red face, "I couldn't possibly calm down! You've been gone for a year! For God's sake, I thought I would never see you again! I-I missed you so much..." The Marquis fell to his knees as he covered his tear-stained face with his hands, "I've been miserable for so long, but I keep having to put on a strong facade for my people. It's right about the hardest thing I've had to handle. It was ripping me apart inside because of how much I lo-" David's words stopped right in their tracks as he covered his mouth with widened eyes. "Because of how much you what?" Rush asked with softened eyes. "N-Nothing!" The blonde replied as his voice could no longer disguise his sobbing.

"No." The brunette said with a soft frown as he uncovered the other boy's face to wipe his tears, "Please tell me." The blonde shook his head with a faint "I can't." Rush looked down for a second and looked back up with a warm smile. "I'll tell you what." He said with calm optimism in his voice, "If you tell me what you wanted to say, I'll tell you something I've wanted to tell you for a while. But you have to say your thing first 'cause if I tell you mine first, I might end up looking like an idiot."

David's body began to tremble as he bit his lip. "R-Rush..." He began, "I-I..." The blonde took a deep breath to calm himself down, "I love you, Rush." Silence filled the room for several minutes before the Marquis looked down. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Well," Rush replied as he looked straight into the other boy's eyes, "at least I won't look like an idiot." David tilted his head in curiosity. "Huh?" The brunette snickered and placed a gentle hand on the blonde's cheek, resting his forehead on that of the other. "I love you too, Dave."

Those words bounced around David's head. After all this time, he had absolutely no idea Rush even had those kinds of feelings for him. The look on his face had complete shock and surprise. Before the Marquis could even say anything, his lips were suddenly pressed onto those of Rush. "S-Sorry." The brunette said as he pulled away, "I couldn't help myse-" He ended up getting cut off by David's lips crushing themselves onto those of the brunette in front of him. "Don't you dare leave me again." He said as he took a breath. "I promise I'll never leave you." Rush responded after gently pulling away.

"Dave..." Rush whispered into David's ear, "I think the bed is way comfier than the floor." The Marquis let out a light chuckle and climbed up next to the slightly shorter brunette. He then bit his lip as he looked away. "R-Rush..." He said nervously, "I-I know you just got back and all but..." He whispered as he lifted Rush up to have him hover over him, "W-Would you..." Rush merely snickered and combed his fingers through David's hair. "This is one hell of a welcome back present if that's what you're asking." The brunette's hand slithered down to pull the Marquis' shirt up, his head leaning down to place light kisses up each inch of exposed skin, "You are one hell of a gift. To Athlum and to me. I love you, David." The brunette's lips brushed up the blonde's chest until his shirt was on the floor, making the boy under him whine a bit as he tugged on his shirt. "Alright, alright." Rush snickered as he leaned up to slowly pull his shirt up and removed it, tangling a hand into his own hair with a seductive grin, resulting in David's pants growing tighter and tighter. Rush noticed this from the corner of his eye and leaning back down with a smirk. The brunette's finger started to trace down his beloved blonde's stomach, going lower and lower to gently run over the other boy's erection, earning a soft moan from the Marquis. "You like that?" Rush purred into David's ear, the blonde under him merely nodding in response, "Good. I want you to feel exactly like what you are." "Wh-What am I?" David asked as his breathing grew heavier. "Well, let's see..." The brunette kissed his love's neck, "You're beautiful," he then kissed his shoulder, "sexy," then his chest, "perfect," down to his abdomen, "and most importantly..." Rush leaned down to kiss David's sensitive erection and stopped mere milimeters from it, "You're mine." The brunette slipped his new lover's pants and underwear right off and tossed them to the floor, immediately revealing David's rock hard member, both boys' eyes widening at the sight, David looking away with a bright red complexion.

"Damn." Rush whispered, "This really is one hell of a welcome back present." Not even moments after, Rush nearly took David's entire length into his mouth, catching the blonde completely off guard. "R-Rush." He gasped as his hands instantly clung to the sheets. Rush made sure to look up at and into David's eyes with a smirk as his head sank down to the blonde's base only to rise up again, lightly humming around his member to send vibrations throughout his lover's body. David tried hard not to arch his back or make too much noise, but it was all for naught as his hips bucked to the rhythm of Rush's mouth. "R-Rush..." He whimpered, "M-More..." Rush merely nodded and took his dearest Marquis out of his mouth to hold up two fingers. "H-Huh?" The brunette pressed his fingers up against the Marquis' lips, the blonde making them vanish into his mouth, using his tongue to coat every inch of his lover's fingers with his sweet lubricant. Rush couldn't help but bite his lip at the sight, his own pants beginning to get tighter.

Once Rush's fingers were deemed well lubricated, the brunette didn't give David any warning before sliding both fingers into him, making the blonde hiss in slight pain. "A-Ah, Rush..." He whimpered, "Couldn't you warn me first?" "Sorry Dave." The brunette whispered into his ear, his voice coarse with lust, "I just want you so badly." His body began to lose control as his fingers started to pump in and out of his lover. The Marquis' body also lost control as his back arched to a near 45 degree angle, loud moans of pleasure escaping his lips once his lover hit that one sweet spot. "R-Rush!" David started to whine as he ran one hand over his love's chest and the other tugging at his pants. "Alright, alright." Rush playfully scoffed as he slowly slipped his pants off with David's assistance. The brunette's free hand ran gently over his beloved blonde's cheek as he slowly pulled his fingers from his other hand out of him.

"R-Rush..."

"I love you, David." Rush whispered as he carefully positioned himself, "I'm gonna go inside of you, alright?" David merely nodded and suddenly screamed with an arched back as he was slowly being impaled by his lover's member. "You okay?" Rush asked with concern. "Y-Yes." The Marquis responded, "I'm alright. P-Please move inside me." "O-Okay." The brunette started off slowly, earning soft moans of pleasure from his lover. "D-Dave..." He mumbled, "If I'm hurting you, just tell me, okay? The last thing I wanna do is hurt you." "I'm alright, Rush, really." David responded with a warm smile as he passionately pressed his lips against those of the last Remnant. The other boy returned the kiss with equal passion as his pace gradually grew faster, David's arms wrapping around Rush's neck, his legs around his waist, his toes curling in pure pleasure, his face buried in his lover's neck, his pleasure-filled moans sending shivers down the brunette's spine. "D-Dave..." Rush suddenly went at David as hard as he could, earning as loud a moan and a scream he could from his beloved Marquis. "D-Dave!" "Y-Yes Rush?" David whispered with heavy breathing. "Y-You're gonna make me..." Moments later, the Marquis of Athlum let out one last scream of pleasure as he was filled with Rush's seed as well as having covered his stomach with his own, Rush collapsing onto his lover, both boys breathing heavily against each other.

"R-Rush..." David whispered faintly, "That..was amazing..." "I know." Rush responded, "Y-You're amazing. Truly perfect." The Marquis of Athlum blushed lightly with a warm smile. "I love you so much Rush..." He said as he kissed his lover's cheek. He then proceeded to smack him on the back of the head. "Ow!" Rush whined, "What was that for!?" "Leaving me!" David responded with a pout, "And if you do it again, I won't go easy on you!" Rush couldn't help but smile. "I love you Dave." He whispered softly as he kissed the Marquis' forehead, "And I promise to you and you alone I'll never leave again."


End file.
